


A Hogwarts Christmas

by MikuOtaku



Series: Pottertalia Shorts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Gryffindor!Alfred, I dont care if its past christmas I can write about it okay, M/M, Mentions France, One Shot, Pottertalia, Slytherin!Arthur, also spain, japan is mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikuOtaku/pseuds/MikuOtaku
Summary: Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Jones, did you just ask me on a date?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know its past Christmas but I mean I have a love and passion for Pottertalia and this just popped up. This is my first ever Hetalia fic so please bear with me.

Arthur sighed as he stared out of the window. It was winter and the frosty, chilly air had glazed the window panes, making the usually clear view slightly hazy. The school grounds that were usually full of hundreds of witches and wizards were now empty and desolate. Yawning, Arthur put down his cup of hot cocoa and got up to return a book he had just finished.

It was Christmas Eve, yet Arthur didn't feel the need to go out and celebrate. Antonio had invited  him to go to Hogsmeade with him and Gilbert, but getting drunk on Christmas Day  was the last thing Arthur needed. He's told too many secrets and embarrassed  himself enough...

And so Arthur had settled on staying in the library for the holidays. The quiet and calm of the  library was a nice change from the loud classroom environment he was always a  part of. Although he really didn't mind the boisterous nature of Hogwarts  students, a break really was necessary, especially after having to put up with  a particular self indulgent American day and night.

Just thinking about him made Arthur's brows furrow in irritation. The tall, blonde haired man had  caught the attention of almost everyone in the school ever since their 4th  year, much to Arthur's dismay. With his good looks and quidditch position,  Alfred F. Jones was easily the golden boy of Gryffindor house. Girls flocked to  him wherever he went and he basked in the attention.

All this made Arthur incredibly annoyed. He made this point clear back in their first year, after  that fateful Hogwarts Express ride when the two couldn't agree on a favourite band. After being sorted into respective houses, the mutual dislike led to a full scale rivalry, one that the whole school was aware of. Other students often stopped to watch their constant bickering over everyday things and sometimes they even escalated to full on duels, which were of course stopped by Professor McGonagall, but nonetheless brought great enjoyment to the students. Now, with both of them in their last year, the silly fighting had ceased but there was still a rivalry tension amongst them.

_ A day without Alfred is pure bliss, _ Arthur thought to himself as he pulled a particularly thick book from one of the shelves.Although Alfred had also stayed behind for the Christmas holidays (He always did, saying that America was too far away to go for a mere two weeks), without all of the students, he wasn't getting as much attention and could be seen moping around the corridors. He's probably out in Hogsmeade with one of his friends... Honda, was it? Arthur pondered as he walked back towards his comfy armchair near the fireplace. Whoever it was, at least Alfred was gone from the castle for now, Arthur decided happily.

However, his happiness did not last. Arthur could hear distinct footsteps approaching him. He looked up from his book, to find himself face to face with Alfred.

"J-Jones." Arthur said, taken aback. They really didn't talk much now, so what could he  possibly want? "Why are you here?"

Alfred blinked. "I'm always in Hogwarts for Christmas. You should know that."

Arthur groaned. "I meant, don't you have better things to do? Where are your friends?"

"They've all gone back for the break," Alfred said miserably and Arthur felt a pang of sympathy for the Gryffindor.

"Oh."

A moment of awkward tension passed and Arthur buried his head back into his book, trying very hard to forget that Alfred was still standing in front of him. He’ll be gone sooner or later. He thought desperately, but when he decided to risk glancing up again, Alfred was still peering at him curiously.

“What?” Arthur could feel himself turn red.

“What what?”

“What are you still doing here?”

“Oh.” Alfred scratched his nose. “I have nothing better to do.”

“Well grab a chair Jones, don’t just stand there!”

Arthur didn’t know what made him say it. Alfred looked taken aback, but obliged. Arthur watched  incredulously as Alfred lifted the armchair off the ground and dropped it next to Arthur. Upon seeing Arthur’s skeptical face, Alfred just gave him a sheepish grin and plopped down onto the chair.

“You did say to ‘grab a chair’” He smirked cheekily and Arthur gave an inward groan before returning to his book. Arthur could feel Alfred’s gaze on him and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Arthur looked up in irritation only to meet Alfred’s face even closer than the previous encounter.

“What are you doing, Jones?” Arthur spluttered, inching further back into his seat. Alfred was unusually silent for a change.

“Jones— “

And then Alfred had kissed him, his chapped lips pressed against Arthurs. Arthur’s eyes widened, lost in the moment. Then realization hit him and He pried Alfred off of him.

“What was that?” He demanded, face heating up as he tried to sound angrier and surer than he actually felt. Infuriatingly, Alfred grinned.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since our fifth year, you know.” Alfred said conversationally, as if he didn’t just  _ kiss _ Arthur.

“Is this a joke?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed!” Alfred said, looking alarmed, “You know, its – What did Francis call our fighting – sexual tension.”

Sexual tension? Is that what Alfred had been thinking? It’s true that they really fought an irregular amount, probably more than any rivalry ever seen before, but could it really be mistaken as sexual tension? Arthur could only curse Francis, the damn Hufflepuff was always quick to assume romantic affiliations about anyone.

“Say,” Alfred said nervously, bringing Arthur back into reality. “Sitting here is great and all that but want to go to Hogsmead? We can go to the Three Broomsticks. I’ll buy you a firewhiskey.” He said more surely with a small, hopeful smile.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Jones, did you just ask me on a date?”

“Alfred. Call me Alfred.” Alfred’s grin got wider. “Is that a yes?”

“You’d better uphold that promise.” Arthur said and Alfred chuckled, something Arthur has never heard directed to him. The foreign sound was sweet and strong at the same time and Arthur wondered why he had never noticed it before. He smiled. Maybe Francis was right. Hopefully, Christmas this year would be the best he has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ultramarineicecream 
> 
> and Instagram:  
> https://www.instagram.com/artsune.miku/


End file.
